You've Seen Light In My Darkness
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: Re-writing Sins Of The Past / Xena and Gabrielle didn't meet in the forest, Xena didn't save Gabrielle from the warlords. What happens if it is Xena who needs saving?
1. Admission

**X** ena and Gabrielle didn't meet in the forest, Xena didn't save Gabrielle from the warlords. Xena is still dark and full of anger, lust and she calls herself the „Destroyer of Nations". What happens if it is Xena who needs saving?

* * *

 **Y** **ou've Seen Light In My Darkness**

* * *

The whole place smelled nicely. The smell of white sage which was used to cleanse the energy filled the air. There were candles spread out in all the rooms. This hospice was quite new but everything seemed to be well done and prepared for everyone who needed help, who needed treatment or sought for a place to spend the last moments of their life in. Many people, many soldiers found their healing space here and every time there was someone who took a very good care of them. Gabrielle was a modest girl with a big dream which came true and she couldn't be happier. She was proud of her hospice and of the nurses who joined her in giving their helping hands. The building wasn't big but it looked very spacious from the inside. Big windows let the sun light in and when the weather was good the nurses opened them so the fresh air could fill the rooms and patient's lungs. Gabrielle's mother taught her that ventilation was important when healing process was taking place. Her parents were the most important people in her life and they helped her so much with building this hospice. They both died few years ago but their memory was still alive. In the middle room there was an altar with some sculptures and two of them were the sculptures of Gabrielle's parents. They were placed among the effigies of the Greek Gods.

There were moments when some of the patients who were on their way to be completely healed took their musical instruments and played soft songs to calm the patient's minds. It was also easing the pain in the sick people. Sometimes Gabrielle herself stood in front of her patients and was entertaining them with stories she heard or experienced. She was a bard and bards were famous story tellers. If there was just a single child in the hospice he would beg as long as it was neccessary for a story and it usually didn't take long until Gabrielle gave in and sat down to satisfy the kid's need. She knew that the healing process wasn't only about the body, often it was the person's soul that was in pain and was suffering. This was the approach she tried to use while taking care of someone no matter if it was a poor man from the next village or a rich warlord who suffered bad injuries in a battle. They all were humans. Humans are equal so they should be treated the same. Gabrielle was wise and had her heart on a sleeve but she was also naive. She was young and had practically no life experience except from the hospice where she heard so many stories that made her want to travel the world. She wanted to see the places people spoke about in their stories, she wanted to enjoy adventure and learn new things. Her heart was pure and full of love and hope and because she has never left her little village she thought that her idea about the world is the true one.

„Gabrielle!" one of the nurses called and ran to her. Gabrielle was washing the bandages and preparing them for the next use. „Yes?" she turned around so she could see the nurse's face. Her eyes opened widely when she saw how terrified the nurse looked.

„There is a big group of soldiers coming to Potidaea from the west," the nurse explained and her hand showed the direction.

„It seems there are injured men and the healthy ones are carrying someone on a stretcher," the nurse added and went to another counter to get ready for the new patients.

„OK, let's get ready. I need clean boiling water, bandages and some knives in case we will need them and someone make a fire. Don't forget to bring some blankets. Get to work. Thank you," Gabrielle gave commands and all the nurses who were inside immediately started preparing the place.

The blonde took few deep breaths. She knew this day will be a long one.

When the group of soldiers arrived Gabrielle looked at each and one of them and sorted them into groups according to how severe their injury was and how quickly they needed to be treated. One of the soldiers had a cut from a big sword in his hand, the next one had an arrow in his calf and the rest of the group had light cuts and bruises. It all went smoothly and very fast. Then Gabrielle looked at the stretcher and saw a woman with dark black hair dressed in leather with a sword in her hand and a round weapon in the other hand.

„This is our leader, please, you have to take care of her first!" one of the soldiers begged and Gabrielle could see worry in his eyes. It wasn't worry for the leader's life, it was more like a fear for his own life if their leader wouldn't survive. Gabrielle didn't want to waste any moment. She urged the men with the stretcher to move the warrior to another room where everything she needed to save someone's life was prepared.

„I will need someone to assist me," she said and followed the men mentally getting ready to do whatever she could. She always did but this time she felt something shifted inside her when she looked at the warrior woman. She was confused but now there was no time to try to figure it out. First there was work, then thinking. At least this was something she could count on. No matter how bad the injuries were or how busy her mind was with wondering about the person, she didn't try to think about anything else than saving a life. The men moved the injured from the stretcher to a bed and left the room to give the healer some space. Gabrielle came to the dark haired woman and began to examine her body looking for injuries. There were so many cuts and bruises that were bleeding, some of them were deep, some were on the surface. Her face was completely covered with blood and her lower lip was cut and swollen. Her left eye was swollen as well. When she looked at her body, she could see that some of her bones were broken. There were bruises signalling minor internal bleeding. She looked miserable. Gabrielle's heart almost stopped beating. She didn't know where to start.

„What's her name?" she asked the soldiers.

„Xena," one of them answered. Gabrielle stepped back a little bit and froze. She always wanted to know the name of her patient so she could talk to them and calm them down when they became angry or were in pain. Now she was confused. Her heart told her to save the woman's life but on the other hand her mind tried to convince her to let her die. Sad memories started to flood her head, faces of people she saw being killed by Xena. She saw faces of her parents who also found death at the end of Xena's sword. She felt dizzy and torn. What was she supposed to do? Was it revenge she felt inside her veins? Did she really want to let this woman die and betray every single rule she had only because of vengeance?

 ** _TBC_**


	2. Vulnerability

Gabrielle's heart was beating so fast and she couldn't catch her breath. Her hands were shaking, well it was her whole body that was trembling. Her eyes couldn't leave the warrior in front of her despite the fact that this was very painful. The woman needed her help and the only thing that Gabrielle could think about were her parents and the way this dark haired woman murdered them in cold blood. What seemed as hours for Gabrielle were only seconds for the people who were standing around waiting for her to give commands. „Gabrielle?" spoke one of the nurses waiting with the bandages above Xena's body. Everything and everyone was ready to do what they were there for but Gabrielle seemed to be thrown off her ground.

„Yes, I .. I am sorry," she answered to let them know she was with them again. The blond woman came closer to Xena to search for the wounds. She carefully touched Xena's hand and with the bandages she already had in her hand wanted to cover the biggest cut that was bleeding.

„She is just another injured soldier who needs my help. I will treat her and when she leaves I don't have to see her again," were Gabrielle's thoughts while she was working.

„But why should she survive when my parents didn't? Isn't it what we all have written in our destiny? Everyone should get what they deserved and if she deserves death then I should step away and let the fates do their work," her mind didn't want to give up that easily. It felt right to let her die for everything she has done but Gabrielle was better than that. She knew that she wouldn't forgive herself for not at least trying to save Xena.

„Her injuries are bad, I am not sure I will be able to save her. I wilI do what I can. I can treat the cuts and bruises but now it's up to her," Gabrielle explained the situation to everyone who was still in the room with her.

The bard moved to the other side of the bed and started to take care of the cuts on Xena's left hand. Without a single warning Xena's hand rose and grasped Gabrielle's hand firmly by the wrist.

„Do not even try to touch me!" she snarled and hissed probably from the inflow of pain. She was severely injured and her eyes were swolen so she couldn't see properly but her instincts and senses were still highly active. Xena tried to move but very soon realized that it was impossible now. She felt like her bones moved to places where they were not supposed to be. Her head was in such a strong pain and she had no strength in her legs. Her body fell down on the bed and the grasp of Gabrielle's hand loosened.

„Too late," Gabrielle opposed and bravely touched Xena's body again.

„I already treated some of your wounds. Lay still or you will hurt yourself!" she added and didn't let Xena disturb her anymore. No matter how much Xena tried to release herself from the carring hands, Gabrielle had enough experience to put her patient back to where she wanted her to be. She knew that many of the injured people were in shock and didn't know what was going on and it scared them. Not knowing what was going on and what will be was the worst feeling for Xena. She was used to taking care of herself while being the strong warrior and the leader. She usually tried to hide any weakness she could possibly have. And most importantly she always knew what was going to happen next. But this time it was different. As soon as she let the bard take care of her, she softened under the light and soft touch and her body relaxed. It also helped with the pain. It wasn't as strong as a moment ago. There was something about the person who became her saviour she couldn't put her finger on. Because Xena couldn't use her eyes to take a good look at the healer she instead of the common senses decided to trust her inner feelings and instincts. Her breath became deeper and her heart slightly opened so she could pick up on the energy coming from Gabrielle. It took only a moment and Xena closed her heart again. The fear of vulnerability filled her body and she shook.

„Everything is going to be fine, Xena," Gabrielle tried to calm her patient when feeling Xena's shaking body under her fingers. She was almost done with the superficial cuts.

„I need a splint for Xena's leg. Her bones are broken," she said and looked at one of the nurses who ran to the other room to pick one of the leg splints. The bard looked at the leg and moved to the bottom of Xena's feet.

„I need to put the bones into the right place, someone hold Xena so she can't move," she ordered the nurses and when they secured Xena, Gabrielle pulled the leg toward her. A loud crack signalled that the bones were placed. Also Xena's scream filled the room. Gabrielle took the splint and put it on the warrior's leg. She fixed it with some rope. „It is important to keep the broken leg still," she made sure that there was no space for the bones to move. She was almost done.

„It's time to prepare some herbs to treat the wounds when they need new bandages," she said then looked again at Xena and left the room. Xena was still in agony but was too stuborn to let it be seen or heard. She took few deep breaths and soon she started to falling asleep. It was better that way so her body had a chance to heal itself without suffering from the pain.

„Wait when I am back on my feet!" she whispered before she drifted off. These words were meant for Gabrielle. She felt hurt and somehow betrayed not because of the pain Gabrielle caused her when trying to repair her leg but for making her vulnerable. She hasn't been feeling vulnerable for so long and she had no idea how that happened. Gabrielle got to her. She didn't know what do do with these feelings coming to the surface. She blamed her healer. Being vulnerable was something she couldn't afford.


	3. Resistance

Xena's body tensed as she started to wake up. Her swollen eyes opened and she could finally see something. Everything was blury and she could only recognise shapes and some colours but she believed that it was about to get better. She blinked few times as if she wanted to shake this blindness off. She tried to move. Even the slightest movement caused her pain. She felt like an army of soldiers just ran her over. She was exhausted. It was hard to remember what actually happened and where she was. Being a warrior she would expect that the first memory that would surface would be of a fight and the pain but it was absolutely something she didn't expect. She remembered a soft touch on her skin, calming voice of a young girl and the peaceful feeling she felt in her presence. She clenched her jaws and let out a sound of disgust. She was acting like a young boy who just fell in love. „What happened to me?" she asked herself and pushed every little glimpse of emotion deep inside so she could rely on her warrior skills. As soon as she can stand on her own feet she is outta there. The promise of not creating any attachment to anyone or anything was stronger than ever. Her ears caught footsteps. It was Gabrielle bringing new bandages and some herbs to nurture her wounds. Xena's body relaxed as soon as she heard the healer's voice.

„I see you are awake. I came to change your bandages," Gabrielle explained Xena what she came for and stood next to the bed. Xena turned her head to face the girl. Their eyes met. A mixture of feelings filled their bodies. Gabrielle felt like there was something behind Xena's eyes, some kind of hurt. She felt Xena's insecurity and fear even though the warrior tried to hide it. It was strange. Gabrielle felt connected to the wounded woman in a way she couldn't explain. There was something that drew her to the warrior. No matter how much pain her presence caused her she felt like their journeys were meant to be joined. Gabrielle didn't know why, she also didn't know what she could mean to Xena but it was just the way she felt. Xena's eyes scanned every piece of Gabrielle's body. The first thought that Xena had in mind was about using Gabrielle as a healer in her own army. Maybe she would be good as a soldier one day, her body was firm and she had strong arms. Then she looked into the bard's eyes and every single thought about army was gone. All that she could feel was compassion, love and selfless service that Gabrielle was giving her. If the moment lasted longer Xena's eyes would probably fill with tears. The warrior snapped out of the moment and she became herself again, angry, closed, pissed and impatient.

„Leave me alone, I will be fine," Xena hissed and turned her head away from Gabrielle. She didn't want her to see how vulnerable she makes her feel. If only she could stand up and walk away, join her soldiers and burn some villages just to get back into what it used to be, get back to what she used to be. Gabrielle wasn't ready to give it up with her so soon. Xena was in her hospice and in her care so she felt responsible for her condition. It was hard for Gabrielle to leave all the pain aside and approach Xena the same way as she used to take care of other people. But as a good healer she needed to close this part of her own self and do her best.

„Do you want the wounds to get infected? Then you would spend more days here than you intend to," Gabrielle knew which button to push to make Xena cooperate. From her own experience with other warlords she knew that they always wanted to be released from the hospice as soon as they could walk. Xena murmured something and nodded.

„Fine, but be quick!" Xena ordered. Gabrielle came closer to her and began undressing the wounds.

„I will be as quick as I need to," the bard used all of her bravery to sound confident. She knew Xena was a ruthless warrior who didn't stop before anything. She knew that this woman was ready to kill no matter what part of a day it was. But she also felt that she wasn't going to do anything to her. She somehow knew it. When she changed all of the bandages she took a cup and filled it with water.

„You need to drink," she said and placed the cup in front of Xena's lips. With her hand under Xena's head Gabrielle helped her to get up a little so Xena could take few sips of water. Xena couldn't let that happen. She was strong enough to drink on her own, Gabrielle's help was necessary. Xena threw the cup out of Gabrielle's hand and spat at her.

„I didn't ask for your help!" Xena yelled and watched as Gabrielle was cleaning her face and removing Xena's saliva from her cheek. She was proud of herself. She showed the bard that she was ok just by herself. She tried to convince herself about it but Gabrielle wasn't a fool and knew well that Xena was far away from being ok.

„I don't understand you," Gabrielle started a conversation. She had enough. As peaceful and calm as she tried to remain she also had her limits and Xena crossed them violently.

„You were brought here to get some treatment and here you are, refusing my help, closing yourself and showing me only your dark side even though I know there is more to you than just darkness, violence and killing," Gabrielle added and waited for Xena to respond.

„If you want gratitude and appreciation then you shall have it! Thank you for your help. Now leave me alone or you will experience what it feels like when you make me angry!" Xena yelped at Gabrielle. Gabrielle moved closer to the bed, her eyes following Xena's. She couldn't believe how much anger she felt toward this warrior woman. Now she had a chance to clasp her hands around Xena's neck and use all of her strength to release the warrior woman out of her misery and also end her own by avenging the death of her parents.

„You killed my parents few years ago when you and your army came to our village. Just because we didn't want to give you our food you murdered almost everyone including my parents. I guess I have the right to kill you and finally set the souls of my parents free," Gabrielle was full of anger and unconsciously she started to move towards Xena with her hands slowly rising to the warrior's neck. Xena noticed what Gabrielle wanted to do and got ready to defend herself. She didn't care about what this fight could cause or what other injuries she would have. The only thing she felt was fear that this could be her last day.

 ** _TBC_**


	4. Pretense

The tension between the two women rose. Gabrielle was ready to hurt the warrior woman and Xena was prepared to do whatever she could to save herself. Xena was watching Gabrielle's every move. Their eyes were still connected so Xena knew what exactly the blond healer was about to do. When Gabrielle stood almost above Xena's body something that even Gabrielle didn't expect happened. Xena somehow collected all her strength and pushed herself from the bed. With a hissing sound coming out Xena's mouth she jumped right next to Gabrielle's side. Before Gabrielle managed to do anything for her defence Xena used her pinch to stop the blonde's intentions. Gabrielle fell down to her knees, not able to catch her breath, her body in convulsions.

„I believe you've already heard about this, right?" Xena asked and carefully moved to face Gabrielle not feeling any pain coming from her broken leg. Her body was flooded with adrenaline. Every time she was in a fight or was facing an enemy she barely felt any pain no matter how many injuries she suffered. She was known by that in the world of warlords. That's why it was so hard to defeat her. Gabrielle was shaking, it felt like the world around her was spinning. Soon she felt the stream of blood coming out of her nose. It looked like this was her last moment on the Earth but she wasn't losing hope.

„I've just shut the flow of your blood to your brain," Xena explained in case her technique didn't reach these regions. If she could she would start victoriously walking around Gabrielle's body to make it look even more threatening. She felt like a big human and Gabrielle was just an insect that was destined to be stepped on. Xena felt Gabrielle's fear and used these feelings as an advantage, as something she could draw energy from. Her eyes closed and she listened to the girl's beating heart. It was music to her ears. It brought her feelings of ecstasy.

„Everything you feel..." Gabrielle tried to speak even though her throat was in spasm, „that's what your world is made of," she was able to finish the sentence, then she fell, the whole weight of her body took her down. One of the nurses came in the room and was shocked by what she saw.

„Oh, no! Please, don't kill her!" the nurse begged for Gabrielle's life.

„She is our best healer," the nurse added and fell down to her knees, hands in a prayer.

„Well, in less than 30 seconds she won't be, any more," Xena said and a wicked smile appeared on her lips. She loved when she could show how powerful she was. Xena was a woman of control.

„I don't accept that ..." Gabrielle coughed, „your world is made of anger and death," Gabrielle breathed out and collapsed.

„There has to be more than that in you," Gabrielle added using her last strength and breath.

The nurse screamed and begged again.

„If you kill her then no other soldier can be saved here," the woman tried to somehow catch Xena's interest. It seemed the nurse managed to do just that at first but then Xena snarled and threw her chakram around the room and hit her. A cut appeared on the woman's hand. She stood up and with a high scream she ran out of the room. Gabrielle was already dead so she didn't see any point in dying herself. Xena moved closer to her healer and watched her as she was slowly losing her life. She caught the flying chakram and put it back to her waist. Gabrielle opened her eyes and searched for Xena's.

Their eyes met.

There was something in the green eyes that made Xena think about what the girl said a moment ago. Has she really been building her life on anger, fear and death? How come this girl had compassion with such a ruthless warrior like her? As she looked into Gabrielle's eyes she started wondering what kind of a heavenly creature this blond healer was. Xena killed her parents and now she was killing her and not even now could she see a sign of hate in her look.

Xena did something what she thought she would never do. In the last moment Xena's fingers landed on Gabrielle's neck and released the pinch. Gabrielle started coughing, her body was in pain and her head hurt like if there was a rebellion in Tartarus. She pulled herself up to her hands and knees and wanted to crawl away from the dangerous woman. Something told her to stay just where she was. Xena waved her hand and slowly walked back to her bed. She laid down and acted as if nothing happened. Gabrielle spat her own blood, then she turned around and sat down on the ground.

She was grateful for getting her life back but she was also curious what happened that Xena made such a decision. She got a second chance and Xena was that type of a warrior who doesn't give any second chances. Was she privileged or did Xena have any plans for her? Gabrielle was a modest girl and the only thing that she wanted to do was to work here, in the hospice. She didn't ask for anything more or less.

So then why Xena let her live? She means nothing to her and could be no use to her or her army. Getting answers to these questions was something she was willing to take the risk and stay there as Xena's healer. Her instincts were almost always right and she felt from the very beginning that the presence of this warrior woman in her hospice was not accidental.

„The nurse was right. You are still useful. Useful to me, to my army. That's why I let you live," Xena whispered. Xena didn't want Gabrielle to know why she let her live because she didn't know it either.

* * *

P.S. Please excuse my mistakes, I am not a native English speaker. I hope you enjoy my story anyway.


	5. Beginning

It was a beautiful evening. The sun was setting and colourful clouds filled the sky. Gabrielle loved these moments. She could appreciate the simple and almost miraculous aspects of the human life. The sound of the wind, the colours nature could create and all the animals around them no matter if it was a bird flying freely among the clouds or a sheep in one of the gardens in the village. Every living being was something that she considered sacred. She felt blessed to be alive and experience all of this and more. Her heart was loving and her soul was as pure as the water in the mountains. Gabrielle never thought about people being something more than animals or other living creatures on this world. Everyone was equal and she tried to teach her students and nurses in the hospice to see the world in the same way. Sometimes it was hard and sometimes it was even harder. But when she saw someone who was hurt and could get past the pain and opened their heart, it was something that was worth fighting for.

Gabrielle was standing outside in front of her hospice looking at the sky where stars started to appear slowly. Her hand rested on the soft skin of her neck, her mind was lost in thoughts and feelings. She was confused. Everytime she closed her eyes she saw her parents, heard Xena's battle cry and then there was only blood. She shook her head to leave these memories where they couldn't hurt her enymore because it was very painful to go through them. Xena's eyes appeared again in her mind but this time she didn't see evil. She felt pain, hurt and emptiness. She remembered the warrior's look when she released the pinch and gave Gabrielle another chance at life. There was hope and even though Gabrielle couldn't admit it to herself at first she heard Xena's heart calling for help. Right after she ran out of the room and left Xena she decided not to go back there and treat her. Her heart told her it was dangerous. But now when she listens to what the little voice in her heart is saying everything seems to be different. Gabrielle said her thanks to the god of life and love, turned around and went to grab some new bandages and herbs. She decided to go to check up on Xena.

When she entered the room something felt off or different. Her legs led her to Xena's bed and when her eyes landed on Xena's body, she realized what made her feel so weird. The warrior's body was covered with sweat, she was shaking and it looked like she was in a fever coma.

„I need help here! And bring more bandages and cold water!" her voice was not soft but changed into harsh scream. This never happened to her before. She felt strange, like if loosing Xena was something she would not survive. She started running around the warrior's body checking her wounds if any of them got infected. She found it. One of the biggest wounds on her belly was swollen and filled with puss. She took the old bandages off. When one of the nurses came to Xena's bed with a small tub filled with water, Gabrielle used it to clean the wound.

„I need the non-inflammatory herbs from the laboratory!" she yelled. The nurse jumped a bit at how Gabrielle was acting but didn't hesitate to carry out the order. It felt like a whole year passed till the nurse came with what Gabrielle asked for. She took the herbs, put them into the wound and covered it with new bandages. Then she started to prepare a solution from the herbs to use it as a medicine.

„Soak all the left bandages in water and place it all over Xena's body'" she gave another order and watched the nurse. When the nurse was finished she asked her to leave her and her patient.

„Thank you,Sia," Gabrielle whispered and when the nurse left, she sat down on one of the chairs she pulled closer to Xena's body. There was no other person who needed her attention as much as Xena now. So she decided to stay by her bed until her patient wakes up. She had the medicine ready. Now it was only the matter of waiting.

„I am.." Xena opened her mouth and tried to speak but her voice failed her. She started coughing. Her body was still shaking. Gabrielle jumped up on her feet and moved closer to Xena's head to hear her properly.

„Ssshh, please, calm down," Gabrielle said, her voice soft and calm again. Gabrielle was a very experienced healer and she knew exactly what was wrong with Xena. She grabbed some blankets from the table standing close by. Her small hands were working smoothly and quickly. She removed all the cold bandages from Xena's body and put the blankets over the trembling warrior. Then she took the cup with the herbs and went to stand next to Xena's head. She slid one of her hands under Xena's head and moved the cup to her lips.

„You need to drink this. It will help you with the inflammation," she explained and raised Xena's head so she could reach the cup and drink without choking. Xena didn't protest against anything Gabrielle did. She either had no strength or she just accepted Gabrielle's help and gave in completely. Her warrior heart told her to trust her. So she did.

„I am cold," Xena finally finished the sentence when her condition got a little bit better. Gabrielle knew that no matter how many blankets she would be hid under she would still feel cold. The blond healer had another idea on how to make the warrior warm. She moved to one side of Xena's bed and started rubbing the covers against Xena's skin which made some more heat in her muscles and made the blood flow faster. It didn't take long and the shivering ceased. Xena calmed down and Gabrielle could ease a bit, sit down and be there in case there is another change in the warrior's condition.

„You keep coming back," Xena mumbled through her lips. It felt like her body was on fire and there was probably no part that would not be in pain. Xena's powerful mind pushed everything aside and focused on Gabrielle.

„You are my patient," she answered and raised her head to face Xena. Gabrielle's voice revealed so much to Xena that the blonde didn't even have to try to hide it. It was useless.

„No, there is something else," Xena teasingly answered and moved a little so her body could get to a different pose. She felt stiff. There she was again, playing mind games. It was one of her tactics to get to know her enemy better before she could use him and use all that she knew in her profit. But Gabrielle wasn't someone who she should fight with. She was about to do it, anyway.

„There is something about me that invites you in. Is it my dark side?" Xena continued in the conversation. Now she was curious about the healer's reaction. She blinked and her eyes focused more on Gabrielle's face. Gabrielle's heart started beating faster and Xena could hear it.

„That's not it," Gabrielle whispered and lowered her gaze so now she was watching her feet moving nervously on the ground, kicking the sand. Very inconspicuous.

„It's like if you knew you could outrun me or that I could not hurt you. I like playing games and this one is a new one," Xena said excitedly.

„I am not here to play games with you .. at least not games like this. I am here to heal your wounds and help you find yourself again. You seem lost to me, your heart is empty. You think that the only feeling you can feel is the feeling of fear, anger and pain but that's not true. We all are capable to feel love. It's just that many of us close their own hearts because they got hurt and then they hurt everyone around them no matter if they deserve it or don't!" Gabrielle raised from the chair. Her body was filled with emotions she had troubles to control. On the other hand she was glad that she was strong enough to say these words out loud. Xena needed to hear them. If there was at least a slight chance to open the warrior's heart this moment felt like that right one to start at. Gabrielle felt it that way. She turned around and left the room. She left Xena with the words she just said and gave her some time to think. To feel.

TBC


	6. Feeling

_Thank you all for your reviews and support. Dear Pobar, I hope you will enjoy the new chapters. Thank you for encouraging me to keep writing. Enjoy this one._

 _P.S. I noticed that my story is more from Gabrielle's point of view so I decided to write this one from Xena's perspective. I guess that me being a health worker (I work in a pharmacy and I am a nurse) has a great influence on this story and I am sure that it is the reason I am closer to Gabrielle. I apologize for not giving Xena as much of the „screen" time as I give to Gabrielle. I tried to make it up to you, Xena fans, this time. Enjoy the story. Sammie_

* * *

Gabrielle's words echoed in her mind. She couldn't sleep, she couldn't get them out of her head. They were like tons of chakrams always coming back no matter how hard she tried to throw them away. In the last few days when she's been in the hospice there was something that shifted inside her. To protect herself her warrior heart built a very solid wall around the core but to no use. This little blond healer always found a way to get to her and tear the wall down. Being a tough warrior she used to hide all her emotions because she thought it was a weakness.

Everything has changed.

All that she has been fighting for seemed to fall apart. She had a reputation, she was someone. A warlord like her was feared and respected. Whatever she had set her mind on she got or conquered. Now it was a huge mess. Xena's life seemed to be shaken. Everything she thought she was felt like a lie now. So who she was then? Xena kept asking this question for a few moments now. These few moments took her the whole night, she didn't even notice that the sun was already rising. Her head turned and her eyes looked into one of the windows. Her eyes searched for the light coming into the room and as soon as the light reached her cheeks she closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth.

„We all are capable to feel love..." she heard Gabrielle's voice again and remembered how vulnerable her eyes were, full of love, compassion and hope. Was it for her or was she just disappointed by her? Now, thanks to Gabrielle, Xena finally started to think about her life, about the reason why she became like this and where is the edge of her darkest emotion. Where would she be willing to go to get what she wants and how cruel she could be to fulfil her needs or greed? The thoughts made her shiver. She wanted to get up, put all this behind and go back to her army. Was this a test? Was it Ares who tried to lead her away from something interesting or important? It was always easier for her to blame someone else for whatever she felt and couldn't figure out? Was it too scary or painful to find the way back to her own self? And where, by the gods, should she start looking for her own self?

„I wonder what this Gabrielle would be capable of when she managed to get to me like that!" she mumbled. Now she was back in her spacious warrior mind thinking about the possible use of this healer in her army. Interrogation? Getting under the enemy's skin to get some vital information? Her private healer or just someone to play with. Xena's lips curved into a crooked smile and she growled. Xena wasn't ready to give her devilish part up that easily. It helped her to stay alive anyway. It was something that made her who she was. Who would she be without it? Nobody or just a village girl suffering under some other warlord's ownership fearing her own death. It felt way better to be the warlord who had control over the village people who feared her.

Gabrielle woke up early to give herself enough time to prepare everything she needed for the day. She collected the washed bandages, took some new ones, prepared the healing herbs. She was already thinking about the things she had to do or take care of and which of the patient's to check first. Her decisions were quick. As a healer she sometimes had to think and decide very quickly in order to save lives. Xena's body healed very well and quite quickly, only her broken leg gave Gabrielle nightmares. It seemed the growing of the bones was not going as smoothly as she wished. As Xena's healer she always did her best to provide the best care with as less time loss as possible. The warrior's leg will probably take more time to heal so she should prepare Xena to the idea of spending another few days in her hospice. She was ready to go for rounds when she heard some noise. Voices of people filled the air and she heard a crack.

„Die, you devil!" she heard people yelling and another crack reached her ears.

„What is going on?" she asked herself silently and ran toward the sounds. When she came to the room where Xena rested on her bed her eyes opened widely and filled with tears. The whole area around Xena's room was on fire. There was a burning torch on the ground and few stones that the people from outside threw in. Gabrielle didn't hesitate. She saw Xena how she was trying to get up and push herself up to her feet. Her broken leg gave in and Xena almost fell down. She enjoyed the bed rest for too long and now her fluctuating blood pressure made everything harder. Her broken leg didn't help the situation. Gabrielle put everything she was holding in her hands on the table in the hallway.

„Help! Fire! Bring water!" she yelled. Gabrielle wasn't a heroic type of a woman and also has never been into danger but this time she felt like she had to save the warrior woman. Like everything depended on it. Once she has made a decision there was nobody or nothing that could stop her. She felt the same this time. Her legs made their way to Xena. She jumped over the fire and covered herself from the flames. When she got to Xena, she put her arm around her waist and wanted to help her to walk out of there. Xena was surprised by Gabrielle's act and stared at her for a moment. What was it that made her come back every time she was in trouble? Even after how cruel and evil she was, Gabrielle always found her way back. She was there when needed the most. Xena put her arm around Gabrielle's neck, leaned against her body and used her as a support. They safely walked out of the flames and as soon as they reached the hallway a few young boys from the village ran inside and started to put the flames out. Gabrielle pushed one of the chairs closer to Xena and helped her to sit down. They were safe now. The boys won their fight with the flames and returned to Gabrielle with sad looks in their eyes.

„The damage is not that bad but the hospice will need some repairing," one of the boys informed Gabrielle about the situation. Gabrielle felt sad. Not about the hospice being burned but about how people could be cruel and inconsiderate. Xena hurt a lot of people and they have their own reasons to feel hate and the need of vengeance but the hospice had no role in any of this. This was not the time to think about it. Gabrielle was happy that she saved Xena from the burning room. She turned to the warrior woman who has been staring at her the whole time.

„Why?" Xena asked simply.

„Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Gabrielle asked trying to turn the conversation away from Xena's question. Her hands began to check Xena's body for any injuries or burns. Xena's hands caught the little hands running over her body. She clasped them tightly to give Gabrielle a sign that her question was serious and that she demanded an answer.

„Why?" she asked again with a bigger emphasis. Gabrielle was standing in front of Xena looking into her blue eyes and was totally lost in her emotions. She knew what she felt but had no words to describe it.

„I just couldn't let you die," she whispered, her eyes still connected to Xena's.

 _ **TBC**_


	7. Sharing

_I am here with a new chapter. This one is a little bit longer. We are finally getting to the breaking point in Xena &Gabrielle's relationship/friendship. I hope you will like this one. If you do, please review. Enjoy reading. Sammie_

* * *

She had tears in her eyes when looking at the damage one of the hospice rooms suffered. She looked from one burnt corner to another covering her mouth with her shaking hand. She tried to stay strong and deal with the situation without crying but her sobbing soon filled the space. It was painful to see her hospice in such a state but on the other hand she was grateful that only one room was destroyed. It could have been worse.

„It's my fault," Xena's words reached Gabrielle's ears and she stepped out of the damaged room to face Xena, who was now sitting on one of the beds. The warrior woman didn't know how to react to what she was feeling but she was sure about one thing. In her life she has done terrible things that people wanted her to be punished for but this hospice and Gabrielle should have stayed out of it. They weren't a part of her past so this act was completely unnecessary. They weren't supposed to pay for what she's done.

Was this the first time she felt sorry for someone innocent being under an attack without even having anything in common with the attacker? Was it the first glimpse of how it felt when people got hurt by someone like her? She used to be like Gabrielle, young, innocent, full of joy and living happily with her family in Amphipolis. Then a warlord attacked her city and her life turned upside down. It changed her so much that she's been living this bloodthirsty life since the moment of losing everything she held dear. Could something like that happen to Gabrielle after suffering such a horrible event as seeing her hospice being burnt down? Xena has made a decision. If there was something that she could give Gabrielle for her care and treatment it would be her help with finding who did this. Oh, lord, would she make sure to bring the attackers to justice and punish them accordingly. She watched Gabrielle walking to one of the nurses, her ears allerted.

Xena wanted to know what Gabrielle would do about this whole accident.

„Sia, please, send someone to the village. Ask about anyone who've seen the people who did this," she said and pointed at the room behind herself.

„I am not going to press any charges, I just want to talk to them," Gabrielle smiled at Sia and watched her leave the room. Then she turned to Xena.

„Are you out of your mind?" Xena blurted out and looked into Gabrielle's eyes.

She was furious.

If it was her she would already be after the attacker promising him a very quick end.

„If this hospice was mine I would ..." Xena wanted to express her idea about hunting down the enemy but had been stopped by Gabrielle's risen finger.

„But it's not yours. I will handle this by my own rules," Gabrielle defended herself and her own approach. More hate could only bring even more hate and she didn't want to stay in the circle of violence. There has to be an end to all of this hatred and fear and revenge. If she didn't have anough power to end it all she would at least try. Saving the humanity was worth the fight. Bringing love and compassion back into people's lives was something she would sacrifice her life for. That was her mission, hr life goal. It was very demanding but when she succeded, the feelings could not be explained. All her effort and time spent with the person was never wasted and she felt blessed to witness the change. Now it was Xena's turn. It was about time when Xena had finally opened her heart and accepted what Gabrielle had to offer.

„Love to pain, peace to war. It's probably your motto but not mine. I believe that the chain reaction caused by hatred can be broken with love and understanding," Gabrielle tried to express her feelings the way Xena would understand. And according to how the warrior woman looked at her, she assumed she did. This was the first step. Gabrielle's heart jumped with joy. These little moments made her feel happy and also kept her motivated to keep teaching about her simple principles.

Gabrielle managed to crack Xena's heart open a little bit to be willing to accept what she was teaching and also willing to listen to what she was saying. It was important that the person not only listened but also heard the words and their meaning.

„Now, you should lay down and rest. We don't want your leg to get swollen, don't we?" Gabrielle went to Xena's bed, took the warrior by her shoulders and helped her to rest on the bed. She took her broken leg and helped her to rise it up.

„I will bring your weapons from the other room," she added and turned around. Xena caught her hand and made her stop in the middle of her turn. Gabrielle turned her head toward Xena and their eyes met. Xena smiled and Gabrielle could see that deep inside she was struggling with something.

„Thank you," the warrior pressed the words through her lips and it was probably the hardest thing she has ever done in her whole life.

„For what?" Gabrielle asked, partialy knowing what for but she kind of wanted to hear it from Xena. It was also a part of her teachings, letting people learn to open up about their feelings.

„For saving me," Xena answered with ease having no idea about where that came from.

„No need to thank me, I only did my job," Gabrielle tried to stay as casual as she could knowing that it will make Xena even more curious about what motives she had.

„And you still haven't answered my question," Xena pulled Gabrielle back when she tried to walk away from her bed. Pressing her fingers gently into the healer's skin Xena made it clear she wouldn't let her go without getting her answer.

„What question?" Gabrielle asked trying to look like she was thinking about what the warrior had asked her about. Sure she knew but wasn't it also her turn to be cheeky, mysterious or unobtainable?

„Why did you save me?" Xena knew very well that Gabrielle was playing with her but she let her have her own moment of victory.

„Why didn't you let me burn? It would be so easy and you wouldn't have to worry about feeling guilty," Xena said and stared at Gabrielle's face, her eyes searching for any sign or a hint of anything new that could be revealed to her. Her interest in this blond healer deepend with every single moment they've spent together. The grip on Gabrielle's hand loosened so now it looked like they were just holding hands as very close friends.

„I couldn't let you die. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did let you burn in the flames," Gabrielle began her answer with justifying her living standards and letting the warrior know by what rules she has been leading her life. Leaving someone to die when there was something she could do to prevent that was absolutely impossible for her.

„Everyone's life is precious and should be saved if it's possible," Gabrielle smiled and hoped that this answer would satisfy the warrior woman.

„Even if the saved life is not a good one?" Xena asked and eagerly waited for Gabrielle's response.

„Your life is in your hands, it's up to you if it is good or bad. I've seen good in you and even thought it is deep, hidden under all this anger and bloodlust, saving it is worth the try," Gabrielle finally let Xena have the whole answer, then she freed her hand from Xena's grasp and without a single word she left the room. Xena has already had a lot to think about so these new words Gabrielle shared with her confused her even more. Few days ago she was completely sure about who she was, what she felt and would never question if her life was good or bad. Now, after listening to Gabrielle she started accepting how confused she was. She was sure that this was what Gabrielle wanted her to feel. Only through confusment and questioning your own life, motives and feelings it is possible to actually find the right path towards yourself.

 _ **TBC**_


	8. Bonding

_We are finally getting somewhere. Let me know what you think. I felt more romantic and sloppy when I was writing this chapter so .._

 _Enjoy :-)_

* * *

Xena was asleep since she hasn't slept for a couple of nights. The sun was high up but it didn't bother her. She needed some rest not only to get rid of the headache but also to give the body some resting time to heal properly. All the wounds on her skin seemed to be clean and if her leg wasn't broken she would be free to go back to her army. It also gave Gabrielle the much needed time to help the warrior woman to open up, to soften. It was literally miraculous how peacefully she was feeling now. There were days when she was so busy trying to figure out the best strategies and attacks that she barely had time to just sit down and calm her nerves. Most of the times she has been driven by these outbreaks of stress and suspense. It literally gave her enough energy to lead the whole attack and win in a blink of an eye. If only she had thought about calming her mind at those times she might have start laughing. This way of life wasn't for her.

Until now.

„Good afternoon, Gabrielle," Xena whispered when Gabrielle entered the room. Gabrielle jumped a little because she didn't expect Xena to be awake.

„Sneaky," Gabrielle answered and smiled at Xena.

„Good afternoon, Xena. How did you sleep? Are you in pain? Can I do something for you?" the blond healer was always ready to serve and take the necessary care if needed.

„I am fine, it's just that I feel .. I don't know how. Confused," the warrior looked up at the ceiling as if she was looking at the stars, lost in her own thoughts and feelings.

„I am here if you want to talk, but I guess you are not into talking, right?" Gabrielle offered her consulting skills and added some teasing tone to the last bit of her question. She was standing by one of the tables working with herbs and solutions, her back turned to Xena. Xena's blue eyes were watching her. Her headache ceased although her mind was in a vortex of thoughts. There was this thin line that she was afraid to cross. She really wanted to share some of her feelings with the blond girl but on the other hand she was scared, scared of revealing too much or being seen as weak and vulnerable. The other side of the line was just her dark side lurking her back, promising fun, victory, richness and good fights. She always appreciated a good war especially when there was something big or very expensive as a reward for the winner. She had now idea of how lucky she was to have Gabrielle by her side now. She didn't know that the biggest fight is still waiting for her. The fight to death between her and her darkness. Gabrielle came closer to Xena's bed, checked the broken leg, the splint and rearranged the bandages.

„Can you please sit here with me for a moment?" Xena finally spoke, her voice broke. If Gabrielle didn't have any experience with how it works when people are opening their hearts she would have been surprised by what she just heard. Instead of shaking the moment of surprise off she pushed one of the chairs to the warrior's bed and sat down. Her hand softly landed on Xena's shoulder.

„I am here," Gabrielle smiled and leaned against the chair to give Xena some space. She was in no hurry, time of the whole world was theirs. Xena took some deep breaths in and out and when a reassuring look in Gabrielle's eyes reached Xena's blue orbs, she decided to start talking.

„I was just like you when I was younger," Xena began her story and swallowed with difficulty.

„I lived in a town of Amphipolis with my parents and my brother. We all were happy until the day when a dangerous warlord came into our town, destroyed and burned every single house and farms just because we didn't want to give him and his army all of our food supplies. That day and night were the worst of my life," Xena stopped for a moment to take some more breaths, tears started to fill her eyes. Gabrielle without making any noise pushed her chair closer to Xena's bed so her hand could comfortably reach the warrior's hand placed right next to her torso. She only wanted to let her know that she was there with her. Gabrielle knew so well that words of comfort would do no good at the moment. A simple touch, some kind of certainty or a proof of presence of someone who listens, these are the acts that can make the person feel better.

Xena noticed how soft Gabrielle's skin was and didn't do anything to avoid the contact. It felt safe and warm. She wasn't a fan of touching and hugging but with Gabrielle everything was different.

She felt different but good. Very good.

„The warlord, Draco, he killed almost everyone in our town. Before I could do anything he came to our house and killed my mother, my father and kidnapped my brother," Xena couldn't believe it but her cheeks were wet from the tears that were falling down and she started sobbing. She hasn't been crying for so long she couldn't even remember when it happened the last time. Was it the weight of her guilt that made her feel like that or was it some kind of a Gabrielle effect? She wasn't sure about anything and now she really didn't care. This felt right, this moment of sharing. It somehow gave her a feeling of lightness.

„Right there I completely closed myself and decided to avenge my parents and find my brother no matter what it was going to cost me," Xena closed her eyes and images of seeing her parents being killed came back as clearly as they could. Even thought it all happened a long time ago the memories were very vivid and painful. Gabrielle could feel Xena's sadness so she softly squeezed the warrior's shaking hand. Unconsciously Xena took Gabrielle's hand and their fingers entwined.

„I lost everyone. I was alone and my heart was filled with anger. It was easier to close my heart and seek revenge than just sit and let it all go. I couldn't. I knew something about fighting and soon enough I had some men following me. I followed Draco's steps. After few days I found him and confronted him. When he told me that my brother hadn't been amongst the living any more, I killed him," Xena's body was shaking. The psychic pain was huge according to what the warrior's body was going through. Gabrielle couldn't imagine how hard it must have been for Xena and she was only listening to the story. Well, she had her own experience. Her heart hurt as much as Xena's. It was Xena who had murdered her parents but how could she blame her now after hearing the real reason why she was just the way she was.

„I am sorry," she whispered and tears filled her clear green eyes. Xena turned to face the blond healer. Their eyes met. Now they both were connected through the same pain, same sadness, same hurt. Xena's body was shaking, she was feeling anxious. With no warning, she rolled to her right side and pushed herself into a seating position never letting go off Gabrielle's hand. Now they were sitting, facing each other, looking into each other's eyes.

„God! Why haven't I met you sooner?" Xena whispered and she squeezed Gabrielle's hand.

„I believe everything happens for a reason," Gabrielle answered and returned the squeeze.

„But I killed your parents. How did you manage to stay calm, soft, full of hope and forgiveness?" Xena asked a little bit worried about the answer. Her eyes never left Gabrielle's. She felt like if she looked somewhere else everything around them would crumble. Gabrielle took a deep breath and thought about the real reason why she didn't seek revenge or why didn't she close herself. She smiled when it finally hit her.

„I met someone who showed me that the path of vengeance wasn't a path to deliverance," Gabrielle answered leaving Xena even more puzzled. Leaning closer to Xena she placed her hand on Xena's face to wipe away the tears falling down her cheeks.

„I am here to show you the path back to yourself, the path to your heart if you let me," Gabrielle smiled. She didn't have to wait for Xena's answer too long.

„Yes, please," Xena answered and smiled back at her healer.

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

 ** _P.S. Please forgive me for my mistakes. If there is someone who could teach me the rules on how to use the right tenses in sentences I would really appreciate it. It's a mess._**


	9. Dying

**_First I would like to thank you, my readers, for your support, kind words, reviews and private messages. I am sorry I kept you waiting but life kinda got in the way of my writing and I couldn't get back to it. Enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think of the story and of my writing._**

 ** _Every opinion is well appreciated, trust me._**

 ** _Sammie_**

* * *

They had no idea about how many hours have passed. They kept talking throught the whole night not feeling any signs of tiredness. Even sleeping seemed to be something they could avoid. Gabrielle's way of talking kept Xena focused and energized. Gabrielle was happy that she could share what she has learned long time ago with someone who desperately needed it. Gabrielle knew that only by sharing experience, knowledge and a certain way of life it is possible to help others and make the world a better place. It was beneficial not only for the listener but also for the one who was in the role of a teacher. At the beginning, when Gabrielle found out that it was Xena who she had to take care of, she struggled. Nobody would have guessed the situation could turn out this way.

Xena was a good student. Gabrielle knew it, she felt the change in Xena. Her intuition has never failed her and this time it was no different. Her body filled with warmth and Gabrielle felt like her hospice was a good place to heal all wounds people suffered. Not only the superficial wounds could be cared for in this sacred place, but also the wounds in people's hearts and souls. Not everyone was willing to open up and show their scars. One must be brave enough to dig deep inside and not everyone is fine with being vulnerable in front of other people. Under the solid wall Xena has built around herself there was a beautiful human being whose only way of protecting herself after everything she has been through was violence towards others so nobody could harm her again. It is a protective mechanism every human being tends to use if hurt. Gabrielle's compassionate behaviour gave Xena a chance to let go and finally tear down all the walls she managed to build over the years. She felt safe with Gabrielle.

„Your wounds seem to heal well," Gabrielle jumped away from their talk about letting go of the things that happened in the past and her fingers moved slowly around one of the biggest wounds on Xena's leg. Xena shivered.

„Are you cold?" Gabrielle added and started looking for a blanket.

„No, it is ok," Xena answered and caught Gabrielle's hand before she could stand up and continue her searching for something to cover her.

„I think your touch caused it," she said sheepishly, then she smiled into Gabrielle's eyes and Gabrielle blushed. She sat back on her chair and connected her eyes with Xena's. She opened her mouth to continue but was disturbed by one of her nurses.

„Gabrielle! The storm is coming!" the young nurse said and Gabrielle noticed the concern in her eyes. The nurse looked at Xena and nodded as a sign of noticing her presence and as a wish of a good morning. Xena returned the nod and smiled lightly. The people in the hospice knew that there was something going on in between Gabrielle and the warrior. They still feared her but respected Gabrielle's choice.

„Then we need to secure the hospice. Please, close all the windows, doors and make sure that all of our patients are inside. We can't forget to warn the people in the village. Go there and tell them to prepare for the storm. Thank you," Gabrielle gave orders and got up from her place to help the nurses to take care of the place. Xena slowly stood up and managed to take few steps before Gabrielle's hands touched her shoulders.

„What do you think you are doing?" Gabrielle asked her patient. She knew the answer but waited for Xena to speak up for herself.

„I want to help," Xena said and tried to get out of Gabrielle's grasp. Oh dear, she was strong! Gabrielle was very persistent, she slowly turned Xena back to her bed and helped her to sit down.

„You stay here, I will be back," the blond healer promised and sealed her promise with a deep look into Xena's eyes. Gabrielle left. Xena took a deep breath and lifted her eyes to the ceiling saying a silent thank you to whoever was up there for giving her a second chance.

Her wounds healed well and she was almost ready to leave the place, join her army and leave this land. The feeling of lightness that filled her heart a while ago when she was talking to Gabrielle was now replaced by the feeling of loneliness. When she imagined her future days without her healer, she felt lost, empty, alone. What was really going on? Was she thinking of sending her men back to their homes and asking Gabrielle if she could stay here with her? Xena closed her eyes, cleared her mind and went deep inside her soul to search for what was real and what wasn't. Gabrielle told her to trust her own intuition and it was just the thing she would do.

„Don't try to understand everything, don't try to reason with yourself. Trust your own feelings and let them come, let them be felt and they will show you what to do or where to go," Gabrielle's voice sounded in Xena's mind. Her warrior mind was still strong and didn't want to give up that easily but Gabrielle gave Xena something that she thought she has lost a long time ago. Courage to look inside and accept everything she has ever done and more importantly accept herself just the way she was. Xena knew it was going to take some time to deal with everything but according to Gabrielle's words the first step was the most important and also the hardest to take.

Her heart skipped a beat when she thought of the days spent without Gabrielle, without her teacher, her friend. The emptiness that filled her heart scared her like nothing before. Even when facing her biggest enemy she feared less than she did now. If nothing else should give her some answers this told her everything she needed to know. The decision has been made. She's gonna stay.

The storm was close and the wind got stronger and kept striking against the hospice walls. The nurses managed to close all the windows so the people inside didn't feel it that much and the air circulation was quite smooth and peaceful inside the building.

Her warrior mind was strong and kept fighting against the new way of thinking but at the moment she was glad that it did. It kept her senses sharp. Her eyes opened suddenly when a creaking sound reached her ears followed by a loud thump and a scream. After listening to Gabrielle's voice the whole night Xena knew immediately whose scream it was.

„Gabrielle!" Xena shouted and got up from her bed. Ignoring the tension of her skin at the places where her wounds were she made her way towards the room she heard Gabrielle's voice from. The hospice was now filled with dust. Nurses were confused, patients were scared. Some of them ran away and the ones who couldn't run stayed in their beds hoping that someone would save them.

Screams and shouts reached Xena's ears again. When she reached the room she believed Gabrielle was in she gasped and couldn't catch her breath. What she saw terrified her. The ceiling of the room collapsed because a huge tree fell down. The wind was strong and the trees were old, it was only a matter of time before something like that happened. But why now? Xena didn't know what to do. Should she save the patients first or try to get her friend out of the room as long as there is still time to at least try?  
„Gabrielle? Are you there? I am coming for you!" Xena decided to help Gabrielle first.

„I am ok, Xena. Please, make sure that everyone is safe before you help me. It's important to me!" Gabrielle said and coughed as the dust got into her lungs.

„And you are important to me!" Xena answered and was eager to enter the damaged room and begin the search for her blond healer. Before she took another step something in her mind stopped her. She really should take care of the people in the hospice first. She took a quick look at the ceiling and the walls of the room. It looked like it was going to stay this way for a while so there still was time to take other patients out. She was quick. Xena used all her strength to motivate some of the nurses who were waiting outside the hospice to come in and help her with the patients. Every single patient was safe so now Xena moved back to the back room and carefully entered the damaged space.  
„Gabrielle?" she called her friend but got no answer. Another creaking sound filled the space and a piece of the wall fell down with a loud noise.

„Gabrielleee?" Xena screamed. Her feet carried her into this dusty hell and when she wanted to cross one part of the fallen ceiling something hit her head and she fell down, unconscious.

The whole room collapsed and covered both their bodies with dust, wood and rocks.

* * *

 _ **TBC**_


	10. Rising

Sorry for the delay. These past few days were rough and I couldn't get myself to writing. I hope you will like this chapter. The next one I will write will probably be the last one. Leave me a review, thank you. Enjoy reading. Sammie

* * *

The storm that hit Potidaea was calming down, the wind wasn't moving with the trees harshly any more and the people in the city came out from their houses to check what damage the storm has done. The nurses and patients who managed to escape from the hospice were standing close to the slowly falling apart building, waiting for the two remaining people who got stuck inside. Nobody wanted to leave. It was Xena, who saved almost all of the patients and they felt they owed the woman something. If it was at least waiting in the rain till they see their faces and will get a chance to thank them they were willing to get wet. After the wall collapsed and another part of the roof fell down these people almost lost their hope. The nurses were holding their hands in a prayer, their eyes closed. „Gabrielle!" a girl voice filled the space. It was Lila, Gabrielle's sister, who came running towards the hospice after she heard what happened. She couldn't believe her eyes. If one of the boy nurses didn't catch her she would run inside the hospice risking her life in order to find her sister. She was the only family that she had left after their parents died well after Xena killed them. When Lila thought about Xena, about how she murdered her parents in cold blood and how friendly she was now with Gabrielle, the hair on the back of her neck rose. She hated this warrior woman and was ready to do everything she could to show Gabrielle who Xena really was and how unfortunate her friendship with her was. She couldn't understand what Gabrielle saw in the tall dark haired woman. Yes, Gabrielle was always a nice person, kindness was her life style and her heart was always open to everyone but what must have Xena done to win her heart like that? But now it wasn't the right time to think about these things when there was no certainty she will ever have anyone to talk to about Xena ever again. „Gabrielle!" she screamed again and tried to fight against the boy's grasp. He wouldn't let her go, it was too dangerous. He tried to calm her down with his soft voice but it seemed it only made her even angrier.

„If Xena is the one who is responsible for your death, I will kill her, personally! If she survives," she added harshly. She was desperate and couldn't see any other way than the way of revenge.

As Lila had her own inner battle, Gabrielle and Xena were fighting inside of the hospice for their lives. Gabrielle opened her eyes, shook her head to get her eyes into focus and look around the damaged place. The dust was in the air and she couldn't see much. She wanted to get up but when she tried to move, something prevented her from doing so. At the moment when she realized she was under a very large and hard rock pain filled her whole body. Her legs were stuck and the only thing that kept her conscious was the pain that was shooting up from them.

„Xena?" she said and her voice broke. No way Xena could hear her. Gabrielle cleared her throat and decided to try it again. She gathered all the strength she had and opened her mouth.

„Xena?" she screamed, louder this time. There was no vocal response, only the movement of rocks, dirt and wood. Gabrielle listened and prayed for someone who was there to save her or for Xena to be somewhere under the debris, alive.

„Gabrielle, I am here. Hold on," Xena said and coughed few times before she cleared her lungs from all the dust she breathed in. She strongly removed the rocks and wood above her so she could check her body for injuries. She found none, only few scratches. These were nothing for her after what she had suffered many times in her life. Xena looked around and checked what condition the rest of the hospice was in. It didn't look good and she knew they had a little time to get out of there before the whole building collapsed. She was moving smoothly and quickly, she didn't want to disturb the fragile balance of the walls and ceiling. She was finally reaching Gabrielle when one of the walls on the other side of the house fell down. She jumped. „It's ok, we still have time," she whispered few words of support for herself so her nerves calmed down. She was always good at what she was doing because she could clear her head and stay away from panic. Panic was her worst enemy. She stood up and listened carefully. The people outside heard some noise and voices calling each other so she started to cheer them to hurry up. Xena smiled and continued. She reached Gabrielle and her instincts told her to go to check her wounds first. The tall warrior bent down and her finger lightly touched Gabrielle's cheek, the healer's eyes were closed. Xena wasn't sure if her friend was still alive or only unconscious. Gabrielle opened her eyes and searched for the person who touched her. She turned her head to the other side and looked into Xena's eyes. She has never felt safer before. Gabrielle knew that Xena was strong enough to get her out of there. She was just so tired and didn't have any power to lift the rocks that were on top of her legs.

„How are you feeling?" Xena asked and her eyes moved from the healer's face to her legs. She took a deep breath in and her gaze returned to Gabrielle's face.

„I will get you out of here," she whispered and stroke Gabrielle's hair.

„Now it's my time to save you," she added then stood and started to move the smaller rocks and pieces of wood away from Gabrielle's body. After a moment there was only the biggest rock left. Xena collected all her strength and pushed the rock aside. Gabrielle screamed.

„I am sorry," Xena apologized even thought she knew it wasn't her fault. She put her hands underneath Gabrielle's body and then lifted her up into her arms.

„Now the easy part. We are almost out," she said and held Gabrielle closer to her body so there was no chance of dropping her or hurting her. She began to walk, she overstepped the fallen rocks, wood and parts of ceilling. Soon they both were outside of the house. It was very dramatic. At the moment when they stepped outside, the rest of the walls which were still standing a moment ago, fell down and there was nothing left then just a pile of dirt, dust, remains of trees and rocks. Xena reached the other people and put Gabrielle on the ground to let her rest.

„Thank you," Gabrielle whispered before she fell asleep. Lila was standing in front of Xena with her mouth open in awe. She wasn't sure if this was only a dream or if it was real. Xena, the warrior who killed her parents now saved her sister knowing all the risks of losing her own life.

Lila fell down on her knees and started to cry. Xena raised her head and looked at the girl.

„What happened?" Xena asked and kept stroking Gabrielle's hair and checking her vitals.

„I am Lila, Gabrielle's sister," Lila began to explain herself.

„Gabrielle didn't mention you," Xena answered and surprised. Was Lila a liar or was Gabrielle one?

„At the beginning she was afraid that you would do something to me, because she didn't know you so well," Lila continued. She felt so ashamed now. Now she understood to her sister, now she knew what Gabrielle saw in this warrior.

„I am sorry, Xena. Do you remember the fire in the hospice few days ago? It was me who started it. I was very angry at my sister that she was friendly with you, with the woman who took our parents from us that I wanted to hurt you. And now you saved my only sister, my only family and this is my gratitude I am giving to you," Lila couldn't talk any more, she was crying. She fell down on the ground and wanted to disappear.

„I forgive you, Lila," Xena said calmly and touched Lila's head.

„Will you please forgive me for what I've done to you many years ago?" Xena added with tears in her eyes. Gabrielle was awaking and few nurses came to take her to the village.

Xena got up and went to Lila, she supported her and helped her to get up. She looked her deeply in her eyes and smiled.

„Isn't this the way of life Gabrielle is teaching? Ending the circle of violence with kindness, forgiveness? Xena said and put her finger under Lila's chin to rise her head up to make her look into her eyes.

„Yes, it is," Lila said and let Xena embrace her.

„Will Gabrielle forgive me?" Lila asked and pulled away from the tall woman.

„If nobody, Gabrielle would always forgive you," Xena put her arm around Lila's shoulders and they both went to the village to look after Gabrielle.

 _ **The End  
**_


End file.
